Dark Envoy
This is how Level 5: Dark Envoy goes in Thomas' Adventures of Transformers Prime: The Game. Optimus Prime: Ow. Twilight Sparkle: By Celestia's mane. Ratchet: He's a big one. Do you think this giant is the source of the Dark Energon? fingers start moving, which Twilight notices Twilight Sparkle: Guys. His fingers are moving. Optimus Prime: gasps Ratchet get back! He's dangerous. smacks Ratchet away from him Thunderwing: Death to Matrix and Magic. raises his fist to smash Twilight Optimus Prime: Twilight! Run! makes a run for it Twilight Sparkle: But what about you? opens fire on Twilight with his arm-cannon Optimus Prime: We'll be fine. Just go. Twilight Sparkle: No I'm not leaving you. Thunderwing: How cute! The lavender Alicorn wants to stay with her guardian to play with me. Optimus Prime: Be quiet! Thunderwing: I take orders ONLY from my master, Unicron the Chaos Bringer! Twilight Sparkle: Well, we'll see about that. Right, Optimus? Optimus Prime: Indeed, Twilight. three begin fighting Twilight Sparkle: You won't get away with this! Thunderwing: I exist to destroy the Matrix of Leadership and the Element of Magic for my master, Unicron the true Lord of Chaos. Optimus Prime: Not while we stand before you. Thunderwing: Now I can destroy the Matrix and the Element because you hold them, Optimus Prime and Princess Twilight Sparkle. Rainbow Dash: Unfortunately, nothing beats friendship. Thunderwing: Friendship is nothing but a form of imprisonment. Rainbow Dash: Not if you use it to reform someone. Thunderwing: Oh you're wrong. Unlike other villains, I CANNOT be reformed, Rainbow Crash. Rainbow Dash: Yes you can. Even with all that power, you'll still be alone. I understand you, Thunderwing. You need to accept it. And now me and my friends will show you the most important power of all. The Magic of Friendship! Thunderwing: I am the envoy of Unicron the Destroyer. Unicron, who summoned me across the vastest of space. Unicron is my ''one ''and ''true ''master and the ''one ''and ''true ''Lord of Chaos. This Discord, he is and always has been nothing. Rainbow Dash: You've gotta understand that Discord did betray us once. Thunderwing: Really? Tell me how he betray you, Element of Loyalty. Rainbow Dash: You know the magic drainer, Tirek. Right? Thunderwing: I know all of the creatures here thanks to my master, Unicron the true Chaos Bringer. Rainbow Dash: Well, apparently he tricked Discord into helping him. Thunderwing: Go on. Rainbow Dash: So they worked together to drain magic from every last pony in Equestria, even the princesses. But Tirek betrayed Discord and drained his magic too. Thunderwing: Tell me where is this "Tirek" you speak of? Rainbow Dash: Locked away in Tartaras. then brings Tirek, still in his cage, to him from Tartarus Thunderwing: This little insect is the so-called magic drainer centaur? Tirek: Was. Past-tense. Thunderwing: Well then insect, since you drained ponies of their magic, I brought you here to know what it feels to be drained. opens his chest and drains Tirek of his energy Optimus Prime: What? Twilight Sparkle: How... Rainbow Dash: What the?! then breaks free from the Dark Energon meteorite Thunderwing: I AM THUNDERWING! Tirek: What kind of name is that? Thunderwing: What kind of name is Tirek? the Nemesis Megatron: I see. Wake him up. Thunderwing: I am Thunderwing. Release me immediatly. Megatron: I am Megatron, leader of the Decepticons. Thunderwing: Your name means nothing to me. I exist only to destroy the Matrix of Leadership and the Element of Magic. Release me so that I may find their hosts and complete my mission. points to the captured Applejack and Rarity Ratchet: Oh no. Thunderwing: So be it. But understand this, Megatron. Once the Matrix and the Element of Magic are gone, my loyalty will return to my one true master, Unicron the Destroyer. Megatron: We shall see. T Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes